An Omega adventure in Hoenn
by Omega Gallade
Summary: A 12 year old Named Omega adventures through a region he just moved to and catches new Pokemon and meets new friends. he, along with his starter from kalos Frogadier adventure to become the champion of Hoenn!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon FanFic :an omega journey through hoenn BY omega gallade

Key Talking= "hi"  
Thinking= 'sup'  
Telepathy= {hello}  
Aura= [hello]  
Author Note= (AN, something I say)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon all I own are my characters Delta, Omega(the main character), and Alpha. but none of the Pokemon and characters from the shows or books or games are mine

Prolog: one time in a small town called littleroot town there was a moving truck with Machoke carrying Big boxes into a house. In the house a kid called Omega was setting up a clock in his room when he heard his mom call him "Omega hurry up and come downstairs!" "coming Mom!" Omega shouted down the steps and he hurried down "Omega, while I unpack you should go meet the Neighbors and make some new friends" "good idea mom" said Omega as he ran out of the house when he got outside he heard a scream "HELP ME PLEASE!" said the voice and Omega hurried to the place the voice was coming from. A man was being chased by a puppy Pokemon known as poochyena . Poochyena are vicious if angered, it was about to bite his leg when Omega called out a Pokemon he had during his adventure in kalos "go Frogadier!" Omega shouted throwing a pokeball into the air "Frogadier BubbleBeam!" He shouted. The BubbleBeam hit the poochyena which was now low on health "POOCHYENA!" the wild puppy shouted before charging with sparking fangs! "Dodge i-" Omega tried to say but was cut off by a loud "FROGADIER!" his Pokemon nearly collapsed but barely held on with only a few HP left "Use agility and slash combo now Frogadier!" Omega shouted to his friend/Pokemon, Frogadier launched forward at an incredible speed with a glowing white flipper or hand or whatever Frogadier has for hands.  
He slashed at the puppy and then ran back to his trainer grinning. "nice job Frogadier. Return" Omega said as Frogadier still grinning returned to his pokeball in a flash of red light. "thank you " said the man before face palming "sorry what's your name?" "Omega" Omega said "come with me to the Pokemon lab back in littleroot then I will give you a Hoenn Pokemon. By the way do you have any Pokemon other than Frogadier?" "yes. I will show you at the lab" reply's Omega "wait. Who are you?" asks Omega "I am prof birch" Says the man AKA prof birch

Chapter One: first battle in hoenn! Omega's P.O.V (AN, P.O.V = point of view)

In the lab there were two people who looked around my age, which is 12 by the way, one of them a boy and the other a girl. "hi I am Delta" said the boy now known as Delta "and I am Alpha" said the girl AKA Alpha "hi I am Omega" I said "are you here for starter Pokemon too?" Alpha asks "no I already have 3 Pokemon" I reply "COOL! Can we see!?" ask Delta and Alpha at the same time "sure" go every one!"  
Out came Frogadier a bright blue frog with white bubbles around his neck and dark blue skin on his head And back next came Riolu a small bipedal dark blue slim fighting type jackal looking creature And last came Gible the land shark Pokemon he is a dark blue with bright red underbelly and a fin on his back and a fin for a tail he is really small and cute and has jet looking things on his cheeks.

"Can we battle?" asked Alpha "sure" I replied surprised "how about both of your Pokemon versus one of my Pokemon?" I ask seeing as I had had my Pok mon for at least 3 months and they just got them "deal" Delta said "go Mudkip!" says Alpha and out of the pokeball comes a sort of fish with a blue fin on its head and a grey one for a tail with orange spikey thing on his cheeks. "and you go too Torchic!" says Delta out comes a orange little chicken with no arms or wings but little talons and three big feathers on her head. "lets go Gible!" I say and threw out the little land shark's pokeball "use dragon pulse on Mudkip!" I Shout then Gible charges up a draconic energy and releases it in a glowing blue ball with a spiral of left over energy behind it hits Mudkip square in the face sending him into Torchic so they both take damage. Once they stand up Torchic uses peck at the same time as Mudkip uses water gun. Gible is so close to fainting now. "use Draco Meteor!" I yell slightly panicked. 'oops, Gible hasnt finished learning that yet' , then I face palm myself ."duck!" I shout we all take cover but Torchic and Mudkip are not so lucky. '3 2 1' I thought then there was a big explosion of bluish purplish energy. After that Torchic and Mudkip where on the ground with swirls for eyes, indicating they where Knocked Out. "good battle you two" I say "well time to start my journey through the Hoenn Region" I say excitedly "WAIT" says as I start to leave the lab "take the last starter with you. Its name is Treecko" he finishes his sentence by giving me a pokeball "go Treecko" I say and out comes a small lizard with a Dark green tail that has two lumps on the end. "his moves are Pound, absorb, and Lear" says the professor.

Chapter two : starting a grand Adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon FanFic :an omega journey through hoenn BY omega gallade

Key Talking= "hi"  
Thinking= 'sup'  
Telepathy= {hello}  
Aura= [hello]  
Author Note= (AN, something I say)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon all I own are my characters . but none of the Pokemon and characters from the shows or books or games are mine

Chapter 2 : Starting a Grand Adventure

Omega P.O.V

"Well team it's time to journey through Hoenn" I say as I look at the first route. "Gib" Gible states agreeing with me. "Well time to begin" I say taking my first steps into the Pokemon filled route. "Wurmple" I hear.  
"huh?" I say. 'Oh it s a Hoenn Pokemon' I think . "Go Riolu!" out of the pokeball a little bipedal jackal appeared. "Use force palm!" I shout and riolu's hand becomes shrouded in a bright blue aura as he ran at the wild worm he slammed his palm into it launching it into a tree it. "Woo!" I shout happily 'We beat our first wild Pokemon in Hoenn!' I thought super happy. "Go Treecko. Training time Treecko" I say."Tree" it says. "Use absorb on that rock until it breaks" I tell Treecko. Treecko sends sends dark green energy at the rock and the rock starts to shake. It takes 1 minute and the rock shatters. Treecko glows as he levels up and absorb is replaced by mega drain. "Cool your level seven now Treecko!." I say super happy. 'Hey there's the first town!" I think seeing a bright blue building through a few trees.

Delta P.O.V

"Huh" I say as I feel something nudge my arm. "Hey a wild Shroomish!" I say "Go Torchic!". "Use ember Torchic!" I shout. Torchic opens its beak and shoots a small glowing bit of fire at the small mushroom pokemon. "Shroom!" Shouts the Shroomish in pain as it is weak to fire type attacks. " Go pokeball" I say and throw a small red topped sphere with a white bottom. It hits the Shroomish and absorbs it in a red glow. It then shakes once, twice, thrice, and then it glows and bings signaling I caught the Shroomish.

Alpha P.O.V

"EEVEE!" Shouts a voice nearby. "Huh?" I say "What was that." Then an Eevee comes running into the clearing with a Growlithe chasing it. "Go Mudkip!" I shout. Out comes a little salamander like Pokemon with light blue cheeks and little orange spikes on them. It also has a fin tail and a fin on its head."Mudkip, use water gun on Growlithe!" I shout. Mudkip shoots a small stream of water at the fire puppy. "GROWL!" It howls in pain. "Ggrr" it growls at Mudkip. It then gets surrounded in fire and rushes at Mudkip! "Mud," Mudkip grunts as the not very effective attack hits it. "Go pokeball!" I yell and throw the sphere. It goes "Bing" signaling I caught Growlithe. "That will be helpful for contests" I say to myself. "Ee" I hear and look to see the Eevee nudging one of my empty pokeballs. "You want to be my pokemon? I ask it. "Eevee," it says nodding. "Okay. Go pokeball!" I say as I throw the pokeball which catches the Eevee. Omega P.O.V

When we arrive to the town I meet someone who says they can tell me the way to the first town with a gym. "Cool thanks" I say after they tell me. "No problem" says the trainer who told me then says "Wait first can we battle?" He asks. I nod. "Go Pidgeotto!" He says. "Go Frogadier" I say. "Use quick attack!" I say. Frogadier rushes forward in a glowing white light and he slams into Pidgeotto. "pidge" says Pidgeotto and fainted. "Return frogadier" I say. "Good battle" says the other person as we shake hands. "Here use Pidgeotto, he can fly you to the town and he will just come back when your there" He says. "Thanks" I say. Pidgeotto flew me to the town and when I get off he goes so fast he is a blur back to his trainer.

*Time Skip*

At the gym I just beat all the trainers and Treecko evolved into Grovyle. Grovyle is a tall bright green lizard like bipedal creature it has sharp leaves on its arms and a lizard like face with glowing red eyes. "Hello challenger" says the gym leader. Then she says "Go Geodude". Outcomes a Little Rock with arms and a face. "Geo" it says. "Go grovyle" I say "use leaf blade". Grovyle rushes forward with the leafs on his arm glowing a bright green and he slashes geodude doing super effective damage and him. "Go Probopass" says the gym leader. "Go Riolu." I say " Use force palm". He rushes forward and hits probopass him to. "well bye" I say after getting the gym badge and head to a cave when I hear a scream "Stop Thief!". I rush towards the voice when I see a member of team magma stealing a pokemon. He send out his pokemon. "Oh no" I say seeing it. "Use hyper beam!" It shoots a beam of bright light at me. 'well here's the end I think' as the light rushes toward me.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.8569in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.8569in;"  
p style="margin-top: 5pt; margin-bottom: 5pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" Pokemon FanFic :an omega journey through hoenn BY omega gallade/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Key/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Talking= "hi"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Thinking= 'sup'/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Telepathy= {hello}/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Aura= [hello]/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Author Note= (AN, something I say)/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon all I own are my characters . but none of the Pokemon and characters from the shows or books or games are mine/p  
p style="margin-top: 5pt; margin-bottom: 5pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Chapter 3 : Things Go Boom/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Omega's P.O.V/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As the beam headed towards me a bright light appeared and a glowing purple dragon like thing rushed towards the beam! "Gabite!" Shouts the purple thing. Gible had evolved! "Rio!" Shouts a voice beside me. Riolu had come to help. He was using heal pulse on Gabite to keep him from fainting! Then a blast of water hit the pokemon shooting the beam! "FROG!" Shouts Frogadier as he uses hydro pump. Go Grovyle!" I shout sending out the lizard. "Use Bullet Seed!" I tell him. Grovyle shoots a stream of glowing green seeds that pelt the pokemon like super fast hail. Then things go crazy as the bad pokemon falls down dizzy the beam explodes! All of the people and pokemon jump out of the way. When the smoke clears there is a giant crater! The bad pokemon fainted. It was a Tyranitar! I ran up to the team magma guy and grabbed him. "Stop!" I yell at him. "why?" He asks rudely. Then I notice his mega bracelet. I take it because if he could mega evolve his pokemon that would be bad. "I'll take this and these" I say taking his mega bracelet and gun. Then the police come over and arrest him. I found Tyranitar's pokeball and asked it if it wanted to be a good pokemon. It agreed and is now mine. It had a mega stone on its arm so it can now mega evolve thanks to it having a friend. Its old trainer was rude. Gabite is tall and lean he has blades on his arms and a fin on his back. He is dark purple with a star on him. Tyranitar is a giant beast with dark green armor and pitch black eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" *time skip*/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"At the gym I meet Norman the normal type gym leader. "I challenge you!" I say. "Ok," says Norman. "1 pokemon each," he says. I agreed and the battle started. Norman sent out Slaking and I chose Tyranitar who I mega evolved. Mega Tyranitar has giant spikes on his back but other than that is pretty much the same still. 'HYPER BEAM!" I yell and Tyranitar blasted Slaking defeating him. Norman's face stretched as his mouth opened wide enough to eat a whole hamburger in one bite. "How?" He asked. I just shrug take the badge and walk away. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Delta's P.O.V/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As I was walking to Normans gym I saw Omega walk out. "Hey Omega!" I yell. He turns and waves at me. When I get in the gym I see a note. It said "Not here now come back later -Norman". I walk away sadly. When I get outside I see a explosion! I rush towards it and see Omega unconscious! His pokemon are fighting a big dark figure. 'When did he get a Tyranitar?' I think. "Go Shroomish, Combusken and you too Makuhita!"I shout and they start attacking the shadowy figure as well. When I get closer I see that it is a MEGA Gyarados! Makuhita used thunder shock doing some damage. Then they all attack at the same time Gyarados. I return my pokemon when I see the Gyarados's trainer run away. Omega wakes up confused and dizzy, I tell him what happened. He gets upset because he missed the action so he comes up with an idea to make sure this doesn't happen again. We then decided to travel as a team. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"*TIME SKIP YO* 30 minutes/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Omega's P.O.V/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""hey Delta, I see Alpha!" I say. "Where?" asks Delta/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
